El arma anti-gays
by izukiwithoutheart
Summary: arma solo tenía una bala, con un nombre grabado en ella, Fugaku Uchiha. Lástima que la bala nunca llegó a su verdadero destino. One-shot por el torneo de las tres ships del grupo de Facebook Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia.

* 3 3 3 *

Sasuke siempre admiró a su hermano mayor, cuando tenía cinco años lo que más deseaba era ser como él. Lamentablemente, conforme fue cuando creciendo, ese deseo lo llevó a ver a Itachi como su rival, y olvidarse de que se trataba de su hermano mayor, quien le cuidaba y le enseñaba muchas cosas, su hermano el que le quería demasiado.

No era todo culpa de Sasuke, su padre era el mayor responsable de esa rivalidad. Alabando siempre a Itachi, mostrándose orgulloso de todos sus logros, presumiéndolo con sus amistades. En cambio, a Sasuke nunca le dirigió palabras de orgullo, lo único que hacía era comparar cada uno de sus logros con los de su hermano, y para su padre, los de Itachi eran mejores.

A pesar de eso, Sasuke amaba a su hermano, y ahora lo extrañaba demasiado. Nunca imaginó que Itachi tuviera que cargar con tantas cosas. Y como ya no estaba, ahora todo se había convertido en su responsabilidad, la mirada de su padre estaba fija en él, observando y calificando cada uno de sus actos.

Antes, tenía la libertad de hacer algunas cosas, que sabía, su padre no aprobaría, pero estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con Itachi como para recordar que tenía otro hijo llamado Sasuke. Pero actualmente, gracias a la ausencia de su hermano, ninguna de sus acciones escapaba de la vista de su padre. Y lo odiaba, odiaba a su padre por controlar toda su vida, ¡Por dios! Él sólo tenía dieciséis años y su padre ya le eligió una esposa y los nombres para sus hijos.

Y también odiaba a Itachi, por marcharse y dejarlo solo en ese infierno, porque su madre, ante su padre, era casi un cero a la izquierda.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente el día que Itachi se fue. Le confesó a su padre que era gay y que tenía novio. Su padre enfureció tanto que se olvidó por completo que se trataba del hijo que le causaba tanto orgullo. Lo golpeó como nunca antes había hecho, le dijo que era una vergüenza para la familia, un enfermo y lo echó de la casa mientras amenazaba con matarlo por deshonrar el apellido Uchiha. Lo amenazó con esa arma que guardaba en el segundo cajón del escritorio de su oficina, arma a la que, al ser un homofóbico de primera, llamaba "el arma anti-gays".

Si, en verdad sentía un odio enorme, pero ahora se odiaba más a sí mismo, porque él también era un **_enfermo_**.

Su enfermedad inició hace más o menos un año, cuando ese chico rubio llegó a la escuela.

Uzumaki Naruto, era el nombre de la mayor de sus desgracias. Transferido por ser expulsado de su anterior colegio, rubio de ojos azules, además de torpe, escandaloso e idiota, era imposible que ese chico pasara desapercibido para cualquiera. Y Sasuke no fue la excepción.

Al principio trató de ignorarlo, pero no fue posible, pues ese chico parecía haberlo elegido como una especie de rival al que debía superar en todo. Se la pasaba retándolo, y él, como orgulloso Uchiha, no podía negarse.

Esa rivalidad los hizo convivir tanto, que para cuando se dio cuenta ya eran amigos que hacían cosas juntos.

Ojalá hubiera parado todo en ese momento, hubiera puesto distancia con Naruto. Pero no lo hizo, en lugar de alejarse se acercó más, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo dejó entrar a su vida, le mostró su verdadera forma de ser, le confió sus sueños y sus miedos. Se volvieron lo que la mayoría de las personas llamaría mejores amigos y eso era algo difícil de ignorar.

Esa amistad era lo mejor de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo era la causa de su enfermedad.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de los síntomas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

Primero no dejaba de pensar en él, por nada lo sacaba de su mente. Después todo lo hacía con él, no porque Naruto le obligará sino porque él así lo deseaba. Luego vinieron los más graves, como el que su corazón se acelerara al estar cerca de él, o que su mente le gritara cosas como bésalo o toma su mano.

Ahora ya era tarde y su enfermedad incurable le arruinaría la vida.

Estaba enamorado de Naruto y no conocía alguna forma de desenamorarse. Pero lo peor es que era correspondido.

Tal vez era una enfermedad genética, pues Itachi también la tenía, probablemente era algo de familia y por eso su padre guardaba esa arma especialmente para eso. ¿La habría usado alguna vez? A lo mejor era una reliquia familiar, pasada de generación en generación.

Estaba divagando demasiado, pero era solo para no pensar en lo que estaba por hacer.

Lo había pensado demasiado y esa era la mejor solución, él no podría salvarse, pero al menos salvaría a Naruto, aunque este terminara odiándolo, confiaba en que también algún día lo perdonaría.

¿Qué lo llevó a tomar una decisión tan drástica? Pues esa era otra cosa más que le debía a su padre.

Todo inició cuando hace tres semanas, se enteró que el novio de su hermano sufrió un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida. Después de eso, Itachi apareció en casa, culpando a su padre del accidente, él obviamente lo negó todo, incluso se dio el lujo de burlarse de él y de su novio. Pero Sasuke conocía muy bien esa mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de su padre, tal vez nada podría probarse, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que Itachi tenía razón; el accidente no había sido ningún accidente y el causante era su padre.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que su padre empezó a cuestionarle sobre lo que hacía cada minuto del día, pero no lo hacía con simple curiosidad. Lo hacía como quien ya sabe toda la verdad y te está dando la oportunidad de confesar, lo miraba de forma acusatoria, como si ya hubiera descubierto sus sentimientos "enfermos" por Naruto. Y Sasuke tenía miedo. Miedo de que el próximo "accidente" fuera él de Naruto.

Por eso lo que estaba por hacer era lo mejor, era lo único que podía hacer. Si huía, su padre lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, si lo enfrentaba, pondría a Naruto en peligro, y había descubierto que lo amaba demasiado como para ponerlo en riesgo así. Si se lo contaba a Naruto, seguramente él trataría de protegerlo y salvarlo aunque muriera en el intento. Esa última, definitivamente no era una opción.

Debía reconocer que sentía algo de miedo, pero ya no iba a arrepentirse. Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, envió una carta de despedida a Naruto por correo, tendrá que recibirla mañana, y en la mesa de su escritorio dejo una breve nota dirigida a quien la encontrara.

No daba explicaciones, pues él siempre fue de pocas palabras. Solo una escueta disculpa por ser una vergüenza para su familia. No se sentía culpable de ser como era, pero dada la educación que había recibido, le pareció lo más apropiado.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la noche, a las once llegaban sus padres, a las diez tenía que ejecutar su plan pues quería contar con esa hora de ventaja. Eso significaba que le quedaban cinco minutos, sus últimos cinco minutos.

Dicen que en circunstancias así, ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos. Bueno pues él no quería eso. No quería recordar como siempre vivió a la sombra de su hermano, como su padre lo menospreciaba en todo y su madre nunca lo defendió, tampoco quería recordar que la única razón por la que su padre empezó a darle la atención que le daba a Itachi, fue porque este último ya no estaba. Era como si la vida se burlara de él, mostrándole que siempre iba a depender de su hermano. Pero ya no más.

Mejor prefería dedicar esos cinco minutos a pensar de nuevo en Naruto; en su cálida sonrisa, en su brillante cabello, en sus ojos azules, en todas las veces que lo retó, y también en todas las veces que lo protegió, en las peleas y las risas y en cada uno de los momentos que pasó junto a él.

Nueve cincuenta y nueve, eso significa que el tiempo se había acabado, la hora de terminar con la mierda que ha sido su vida ha llegado.

El arma la sustrajo de la oficina de su padre hace un par de días, esa arma es la pieza clave de su plan, pues es el arma guardada especialmente para terminar con su "enfermedad".

Le resultó bastante extraño descubrir que el arma solo tuviera una bala, era como si ese fuera su destino, y esa bala tuviera su nombre ya grabado, tal vez incluso desde antes que naciera.

La alarma empezó a sonar, lo que significaba que ya eran las diez, era la hora. Entonces Sasuke, quien se encontraba sentado en la silla del escritorio de su habitación, con las luces totalmente apagadas, tomó el arma con sus manos, le quitó el seguro y la apuntó directo a su cabeza, hizo presión con el arma en su frente, y entonces, sin mayores ceremonias y con el nombre de Naruto en sus labios, apretó el gatillo.

Se escuchó por toda la casa el sonido característico de un disparo, y a partir de ahí, para Sasuke todo se volvió oscuridad.

Curiosamente, lo ultimo que sintió antes de morir, fue una sensación de felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. Por fin se sintió libre. Libre y feliz.

Una hora después, tan puntual como siempre, Fugaku Uchiha y su bella esposa Mikoto llegaban a casa.

Si fueran otra clase de padres, probablemente lo primero que hubieran hecho habría sido ir a la habitación de su hijo, pero ellos no eran esa clase de padres. Mikoto no lo hacía, porque ya no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a su hijo. Y Fugaku prefirió dirigirse a su oficina a seguir trabajando.

De cualquier manera, la vida de Sasuke ya se había extinguido, así que su presencia no habría hecho ninguna diferencia.

Un par de horas después, Fugaku decidió que ya era hora de ir a dormir, pero antes quería asegurarse que Sasuke se encontrara en su habitación, pues era capaz de no pasar la noche en casa como había descubierto que había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Ya estaba enterado de su cercana relación con ese chico rubio, pero ya tenía todo planeado para tomar cartas en el asunto. Sasuke no arruinaría su futuro como hizo Itachi. No, él llegaría lejos y sería su mayor orgullo. No lo había notado antes, pero Sasuke tenía todo el potencial para llegar muy lejos, y él se encargaría de que así fuera. Al fin de cuentas también era su hijo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, estaba totalmente a oscuras, entro sigilosamente y se acercó a la cama solo para darse cuenta que en ella no había nadie, de inmediato enfureció, pero pronto Sasuke se arrepentiría por desafiarlo de esa manera.

Estaba por retirarse cuando decidió revisar un poco, busco el interruptor y encendió la luz. Entonces vio a Sasuke sentado en la silla de su escritorio y recostado sobre el mismo. Seguramente se quedó dormido realizando sus deberes. Iba a dejarlo ahí, pero por esta vez decidió tener un gesto amable para con su hijo. Lástima que para ti, Fugaku, ya era demasiado tarde.

Se acercó hasta pararse junto a él, y fue justo en ese momento en que todo su mundo se derrumbó. Vio la sangre de su hijo derramada en el escritorio, el arma tirada junto a él y una nota que sobresalía en el escritorio. La tomó con manos temblorosas y leyó lo que decía.

"Lo siento, pero yo también soy un enfermo, así que el arma debía ser usada en mi"

Apenas terminó de leerla, la dejó caer y salió de la habitación a prisa. Huyendo, como si el oxígeno en el cuarto se hubiera terminado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía idea de que debía hacer, lo que más odiaba era perder el control. Quería gritar y la voz no le salía.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó en su recamara. Por la forma tan abrupta en la que entró, despertó a Mikoto de su sueño. Ella, a pesar de la penumbra, debió notar algo en su rostro porque de inmediato le pregunto si todo estaba bien. Él en cambio, estaba en shock, solo empezó a repetir el nombre de Sasuke como un mantra, como si así le fuera a devolver la vida.

Mikoto al alcanzar a entender lo que decía, se preocupó pues nunca había visto a su esposo en un estado semejante. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

Fugaku la vio irse para momentos después escucharla gritar una y otra vez de forma desgarradora el nombre de su hijo.

Los gritos alertaron a los vecinos. A partir de ahí todo transcurrió como en una especie de trance para Mikoto y Fugaku, la llegada de la policía, el ruido de las sirenas, los interminables interrogatorios, los forenses tratando de llevarse el cuerpo del joven Sasuke, su madre gritandoles que no se lo llevaran.

El ambiente era pesado y doloroso, y Fugaku no dejaba de reclamarse el no haber usado el arma en sí mismo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque si, esa arma la adquirió cuando, en su juventud, quedó perdidamente enamorado de aquel compañero suyo, pero nunca tuvo el valor, ni de confesar sus sentimientos, ni de usar el arma en él.

En lugar de eso vivió la vida que su padre esperaba que viviera, se casó con una bella mujer y se convirtió en el responsable esposo y padre de familia. Por eso odiaba las parejas homosexuales, las odiaba porque las veía felices, en cambio él, tuvo que resignarse a callar sus sentimientos por resto de su vida.

Qué más da todo eso ahora; ahí está el gran Fugaku Uchiha, atento esposo, excelente padre, exitoso empresario, perdido por completo en el alcohol. Fugaku Uchiha, el hombre que tuvo dos maravillosos hijos y ahora ya no tenía ninguno, el hombre que pudo tenerlo todo y ahora ya no tenía nada.

*NS*

Naruto despertó esa mañana con una sensación extraña en su pecho. Decidió ignorarla y alistarse para asistir al colegio. A él casi no le gustaba asistir a la escuela, pero hoy era un día especial.

Hoy al fin había reunido el valor suficiente para confesarse a Sasuke y pedirle que fueran novios. Tenía un poco de miedo a su reacción, pues el teme de Sasuke era un chico de un carácter difícil. Pero estamos hablando de Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que jamás se rinde y que nunca retrocede a su palabra, además confiaba en que sería correspondido, pues hasta él, que era un dobe, había notado las señales.

No planeó nada especial, pues no estaba loco, seguramente Sasuke se enojaría mucho si hiciera algo así. Solo confiaba en que esta vez las cosas le saldrían bien.

Estaba por irse cuando llegó la correspondencia. Naruto, al ser huérfano, vivía solo en un departamento pagado por un padrino que lo visitaba muy de vez en cuando. Por eso le extrañó recibir el correo.

Solo era una carta con su nombre escrito en ella. Reconocería esa letra en cualquier parte, era una carta de Sasuke.

Se le haría tarde, así que la guardó en su mochila para leerla después.

Al llegar a la escuela, noto que lo miraban extraño, rumoreaban demasiado a su espalda. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que Sasuke aún no llegaba, eso sí que era raro pues Sasuke era demasiado puntual.

El profesor llegó y la clase dio inicio. Sin Sasuke.

A la hora del descanso, Naruto ignoró a sus compañeros para dirigirse a la azotea de la escuela, el lugar favorito de Sasuke.

Era en verdad inusual que Sasuke no asistiera al colegio, y algo le decía que esa carta le daría respuestas.

La sacó del sobre en el que venía y comenzó su lectura.

"Naruto

Seguramente esta carta es una sorpresa para ti, pero eres la única persona que merece algo así de mi parte.

Lamento decirte que esta es una carta de despedida, pues he decidido iniciar un viaje sin retorno. No me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado, solo me duele el no haber tenido el valor para decirte de frente que te amo, porque sí, te amo.

Al menos me queda la satisfacción de saber que soy correspondido, porque déjame decirte que eres demasiado obvio.

Lástima que este mundo no esté preparado para una historia de amor como la nuestra, tal vez en otra vida tengamos alguna oportunidad.

No quiero extender esto demasiado, pues tu sabes que soy de pocas palabras. Solo quiero pedirte que sigas siendo tú, y que siempre hagas todo lo que sea necesario para ser feliz.

Se siente extraño escribirlo, pero, Naruto, no tomaré un vuelo para irme lejos, ni mi padre cumplió sus amenazas hacia mi. Lo que sucede es que decidí terminar con mi vida, me daré un tiro con el arma de la que hace tiempo te conté.

Tienes todo el derecho de enfadarte conmigo, pero esta es la mejor opción entre las pocas que tengo. Es la única opción que no pone en riesgo tu vida.

Y también es la única decisión, además de ser tu amigo, que puedo tomar por mi mismo, la única vez en mi vida en la que mi padre no tiene el control de mi destino. Y eso me hace muy feliz.

Sé que me extrañaras, pero también sé que encontrarás la forma de ser feliz.

Deseo que pronto encuentres tu camino y puedas seguirlo con toda libertad

Sasuke Uchiha"

Debía tratarse de una broma, una muy cruel. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a jugar con un tema tan serio como ese? Pero en cuanto lo tuviera en frente le reclamaría por su broma de mal gusto.

Salió de la escuela sin importar que las clases aún no terminaban. Tenía sólo un destino en mente, la casa de Sasuke.

Nunca había estado ahí, pero sabía bien donde era.

Al llegar, una sensación nada agradable lo embargó, pero no se marcharía sin saber la verdad.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta y esperó.

La puerta se abrió y por ella pudo ver a una mujer que le recordó mucho a Sasuke, probablemente era su madre. Era algo notorio que había estado llorando, sus ojos y su semblante la delataban.

No se detuvo a saludar, su ansiedad crecía a cada segundo, y esa sensación en su pecho se volvía cada vez más grande haciendo que le costara respirar.

Fue directo al grano y preguntó por Sasuke.

Al instante, el rostro de la mujer se desfiguró, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos.

Ahí fue cuando Naruto comprendió que no se trataba de ninguna broma y que Sasuke, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

Todo le daba vueltas, pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron se marchó de ahí; sin rumbo y llenó de un dolor que jamas había sentido.

Esa tarde fue el funeral de Sasuke, su madre pensó que era mejor así. Muy pocas personas presentes, la mayoría sin saber qué decir o que hacer, solo dando su apoyo silencioso a la familia.

Naruto no estuvo presente, su mundo se acababa de destruir, pero siguió el consejo de Sasuke y buscó su camino para ser feliz. No fue necesario buscar mucho, su corazón se encargó de llevarlo hasta él.

Tres días después del funeral de Sasuke, el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto fue encontrado por uno de sus vecinos en el interior de su departamento.

Causa de la muerte; infarto, eso fue lo que determinó el médico forense. La realidad es que no tenía caso seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que Sasuke ya no se encontraba. Su corazón lo sabía, su mente estaba de acuerdo y por eso decidieron apagarse.

Y mientras su vida se extinguía, su último pensamiento fue que Sasuke tenía razón; este mundo no estaba preparado para un amor como el suyo.

*NSN *

No se como, pero lo logré.

Gracias por leer


End file.
